


Day Five: Echo

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst, Echo - Freeform, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Wayhaven31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Nightmares are not a new concept to Adam, but the ones involving her are.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Kudos: 2





	Day Five: Echo

It’s not often that Adam has a decent night’s sleep. Luckily, he doesn’t need much, because he rarely has a night where he tries to sleep that doesn’t result in him bolting upright in the early hours of the morning, heart pounding from the remnants of a nightmare.

Lately, new nightmares have joined the mix of repetitive horrors, with many of his more recent ones involving Sam; between the events with Murphy and the recent revelation of the large Trapper bounty on her head, it isn’t hard to see why.

Tonight, he jerks awake with the echoes of her yells in his mind, having relived the fight with Murphy, the feeling of helplessness as the DMB floods his veins and the way he collapses in the street and how he hears her call after him even as he falls into unconsciousness and  _ please don’t take her from me _ —

He throws the blankets off of him and rises to his feet, heading to the training room, because at times like this, that’s the only thing he can do. He has to train harder, be better, because that cannot happen again. He won’t allow it.

He punches the training dummies until his knuckles are raw and bloodied, wood splintered across the room, and still he hears her cries for him, so he pushes himself harder, because he needs it to stop, it has to stop,  _ why won’t it stop? _

Many days pass before he allows himself to try to sleep again.


End file.
